Facilitating communication experiences requires increasingly complex technology as the myriad of communication forms embodying the communication experience also increases. Communication requests may be created by individuals or entities who are either internal to or external to members of an organization who may receive the communication request. Facilitating communication between a sender or initiator and a receiver or recipient often requires parity in the communication tool or application used by the sender and the receiver. For example, a telephone call from a customer may be received by a company phone operator and the telephone call may be re-routed or distributed as a phone call to the employee of the company best suited to answer the customer's telephone call. As more complex communication mediums and methods become available, the role of a communication facilitator, such as a call attendant or corporate call center, becomes increasingly complex in order to distribute and facilitate communication experiences in an intelligent manner. While software-based telephony systems may provide some degree of automation to forward and distribute telephone communications, they do not provide intelligent distribution of disparate communication methods such as electronic mail, instant messaging, text messaging, push notifications, video calls or video collaboration sessions, audio notes or voice recordings, meeting invitations, or calendar entries as communication methods. In addition, the structure or organization of collaborating individuals within a company is often not included in the design of intelligent communication platforms or solutions. Functionality such as shared telephone lines or email distribution groups may facilitate communications within a group of individuals, but they do not facilitate communications based on the availability of an individual to receive a communication or the communication preferences of the individual receiving a communication.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.